Itachi's Story, One that was Never Forgiven
by Tear-of-Violet
Summary: This is Itachi's life story. I have taken facts to make this. I got my facts from book 43 and the anime. Told in Itachi's point of view.


Itachi's Story-One that was Never Forgiven…

Please listen to my story, it'll just be a minute…

My name is Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. Many know me as the "cold-hearted guy who slaughtered his entire clan". Right now, as I am in my afterlife, I am telling you the truth. The truth about everything. Now then, let's start…

When I was little, about four years old, I witnessed a number of people slaughtered in cold blood. My friends, my family, everything was dying before my very eyes. It traumatized me. I came to hate war and violence. All I wanted after that was peace. You may ask why I even became a ninja. The reason is that the village leaders used my hatred of war against me. It also doesn't help that my father set ridiculously high standards for me to achieve. I figured I would make father happy. I never knew that I would have a younger brother that would look up to me. I never knew that my standards would be transferred to him. I never knew that father would constantly compare him to me or dote on me instead. How could I have known.

I had turned seven and Sasuke was born. I grew attached to Sasuke. I loved him more than the village. All I wanted was the best for him. Whenever Sasuke wanted to play games with me, I would put off academy homework for him, even if Mother didn't approve. Sometimes she got very mad. Eventually, I found that I had run out of free time to pay attention to Sasuke. He had started academy and I had become an ANBU. I had missions and he had homework. He became the top of his class and I was very proud of him. Father, on the other hand, hadn't said anything like "that's my boy" or even "I'm proud of you." It was just "Keep up grades like this and you'll be just like Itachi." This made Sasuke jealous of me and it hurt. All I could tell Sasuke was "I'll always be there for you, even if it's just a wall for you to climb over. Even if you hate me. That's what big brothers are for, right?"

Sadly, the Uchiha clan was planning the destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village. The village that I had loved. My father was the mastermind behind the whole plan. On his orders, I joined the ANBU as a spy. In reality, I was a double agent… I was a spy for the Leaf Village. My top secret mission…was to wipe out the Uchiha clan. I mean, who wouldn't want to wipe out a clan that was trying to destroy its village? Me. The emotion and inner turmoil I felt to kill my own family was torture. I became emotionally unstable. But why? Why would I betray the clan? The village leaders used my hatred of war against me again. Who wouldn't be better? I graduated the academy at seven. I unlocked my sharing an by the time I was eight. I became an ANBU Black Op at thirteen. I was apparently gifted. Just like Sasuke was gifted.

I didn't betray the clan because of a grudge. I just simply had no alternative. The third Hokage did all he could, for he was the only one that thought it was wrong. I also looked for an alternative. He tried to convince them that reconciliation was the answer. But he failed, and time ran out. The last thing that I could do was secretly ask for help. I sought out old Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of the Hidden Leaf. I'm not sure how he's still alive. He hated the village, but he hated the Uchiha even more.

"Madara," I asked, " Please assist me. You can kill the clan that kicked you out and shunned you and made you feel like scum if you keep your hands off of the Hidden Leaf Village, and more importantly Sasuke".

"Fine. But why keep Sasuke alive. What is he to you?" Madara asked.

"Why, he's my brother. I love him more than anything. Just please don't lay a finger on him," I demanded. Madara nodded in agreement. Then, before I could blink it seemed, it was time for the dreaded massacre. I completed the mission quickly. I lied to Sasuke. I told him to foster his hatred and to battle me when he possesses the same eyes as me. I left. I broke shinobi rule 25. I cried. I cried tears as I left. I killed my clan. I made my little brother despise me. I became the kind of man I hated for one night. I gained horrible nicknames. What people don't realize is that Sasuke would be dead if I had turned down the mission.

I was kicked out of the village and joined the Akatasuki. Their main mission is to destroy the corrupt ninja system. Only, Pein wanted to do it in the wrong ways. By killing nine people that contain a tailed-beast. People like Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Desert. I couldn't stand that part. I never caught my assigned jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. I didn't want to kill Sasuke's best friend.

One of the most painful parts was when I found out that Sasuke had abandoned the village to gain power to kill me. He went to Orochimaru, a former Akatsuki member. Not to mention that Oro tried to steal my body when I joined. Now he's after Sasuke's. I'm sure that Sasuke also got sexually disgraced by that snake, too.

As the years passed, Oro died and we got the one-tailed bijuu. It finally came to the final fight between Sasuke and I. I planned every last detail about the fight for Sasuke's sake. My attempts to steal his eyes were no more than an act. I never stopped worrying that Sasuke would find out the truth.

I joined the Akatsuki to defend my village from the inside. I never lost my love for the village. Crying bloody tears, I killed my emotions… exterminated kinsmen, just to save my village. But I couldn't kill my little brother. I traded Sasuke's love for his hatred, and yet still, I had the strength to die with a smile on my face. To me, Sasuke's life was more important than the village.

"If you do anything to Sasuke, I'll tell everything there is to know about the village to every hostile nation in the world,"

"Sorry Sasuke, this is it". Those were my last words. I never stopped loving Sasuke. In my last attempt to protect him, I thonked him on the forehead, like when we were little. I gave him the Amaterasu sharingan to protect him from Madara. I took all kinds of medicine as a disease was eating me away so I could have my last battle with Sasuke. I knew my time was short. All I could do was die at Sasuke's feet. I miss Sasuke, but now I watch his every move. I still remember the time we played hide and seek when we were little and I used a clone to win…


End file.
